


Untitled (Larry/Assassin's Creed spin off)

by tomlenson



Category: Assassin's Creed, Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: Assassin's Creed AU, I am literally obsessed with this video game, I don't know, Larry Stylinson AU - Assassin's Creed, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One direction AU, and I really wanted to write a larry story for this game, i am thinking about adding a couple more parts, managed to find a decent plot-line finally, probably not, somehow at least, something that will end in a happy ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-29
Updated: 2013-10-29
Packaged: 2017-12-30 17:10:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1021258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomlenson/pseuds/tomlenson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis Tomlinson is a part of the Brotherhood – he helps people, but some don’t understand that, but maybe Harry Styles, the simple commoner just might.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (Larry/Assassin's Creed spin off)

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know what this is - my god. I absolutely love AC, and I have been wanting to write a Larry one shot based somewhere in the game, and now I have finally come up with a simple and easy enough plot line.
> 
> Did not go as planned. And the spaces are going to be all weird too.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not, nor will I have own One Direction, or have I ever associated with someone who does, or knows One Direction on a personal level.
> 
> I also do not own or have ever taken part in the creation for the Assassin Creed games - the plot line for this story is simply mine, all weapons and map related subjects go to the creators of the game.
> 
> Enjoy!

  Stealing is bad, and absolutely frowned upon in their society, but it sometimes is such an urge to just reach swiftly into someone’s pocket without them knowing and running away from the scene with an extra couple cents.  It’s _easy_ , that is only when they do not noticed, and when they do, the kick and scream and soon enough, guards are coming from every which way to put a stop to such a petty little crime.

  Louis is already wanted, wanted for doing _so_ much throughout Roma.  He kills people, so yes, he understands why he is wanted, but he does not kill innocent people, so these guards need to seriously get their shit together before they start pointing fingers because they are possibly worse than he is.  Its known fact – Louis _helps_ people, this is what he is here for.

  Louis is taking off through an open field within Tuscany, and a large number of guards are chasing after him on both foot and horse.  Louis knows he could easily kill off a couple guards and pull one from the horse, but he _can’t_.  He is injured, immensely, a gaping hole in his side.  Blood flowed from him, but he kept pushing on, he had to.

  He pushing on, faster and faster and the guards were slowly starting to lag behind, but in the distance, someone was running right for him.  Louis needed to prepare himself, thinking maybe it is another guard, hoping in cutting him off, so Louis mentally prepared himself, in hopes to maybe actually win this duel wounded.  But as the person grew closer on horse, the mere sight of a young boy became insanely visible, and Louis faltered a little in his run from his own breath getting knocked from him.  The boy, goodness, is he beautiful, and Louis has _never_ thought this about a woman, or a _boy_ before, but everything seems to be changing.  Louis ran right for him.

  The boy’s horse slowed in a trot and slowed into a walk as the two came closer together.

  “Are you alright?” the boy asked, stopping just a couple feet in front of Louis who stumbled a little and caught onto the horse for support, his left hand showing out right in broad daylight; the boy gasping from above.

  “You’re an assassin.”

  Louis only looked behind him to notice the guards approaching faster, and in a quick moment, Louis grabbed hold of Harry and pulled him from the horse and climbed on himself, muttering a quick sorry as he turned the horse around.  And as Louis rode off, the guards slowly stopping their chase because they _know_ they are not going to catch Louis, no point in running after him at the moment.  But all Louis noticed was the boy sitting up, propped by his elbows as he watched him run off, a frown evident and Louis _really_ hated it.

-.-.-.

  It’s been a year since that day; Louis has been traveling away from Tuscany, keeping his distance from that land in hopes of removing his notoriety.  If Louis needed to be found though, he simply hid in his uncles Villa in Monteriggioni.  Even when little missions had to be completed, Louis stayed well away from Tuscany.

  But the entire time he was away, he never once went a day without thinking of the boy in the field, and how Louis to this day still rides his horse wherever he goes, and hopes to find him again and return the creature.

  Louis managed to get his hands on another cloak, his uncle stating it as the Wetlands Ivory, it hardly mattered, but Louis knew for sure, he looked great.

  Today, Louis found himself back in Tuscany, staying far away from the palace walls as he rode through the fields once again in hopes of seeing the boy from a year ago, hoping to finally stop and talk with the boy and maybe get to know him, and Louis –god, he _really_ wanted that, to know Harry on a much personal level.  Honestly, Louis never had felt so drawn to someone before, but something about this _boy_ drives him absolutely crazy.  He knows he should not feel like this, considering _who_ he is, that he would positively hate himself if this mysterious boy were to ever get hurt because of him, but he just _wanted_ him, far more than the other woman he has run into over the past couple years.

  As Louis has the horse in a slow trot and his head bent down in hopes to not draw attention, he does not see the thieves coming his way, until it’s too late and a robber grabbing his boy the belt and pulling him from his horse.  Louis is completely stunned from the initial attack that he has no time to right himself and get up to fight back.  The thieves are surrounding him, just standing and watching for a quick moment before they attack and begin to punch and kick him everywhere.  Pain surges through him from everywhere and Louis is quite positive someone might have stabbed him in the thigh a little while ago, but he pays no mind.  Louis is half conscience when the thieves finally stop and just steal the large amount of money from his belt before running off with a wicked laugh.  Louis cannot get up, he knows that much.  There is too much pain to even move and arm slightly.

  Louis is just slipping under when he hears a scream and soon enough someone rolling him onto his back to see his face.  Someone is hovering over him, blocking his face from the sun, and that is when Louis finally manages to get a look at the stranger’s face, only to find it is the boy from a year ago and the boy from his dreams.  Louis thought that if he were to die at this moment, he would be content, because he was granted the ability to finally see the mystery boy from all those months ago.

  Louis is woken up with a start, his hand flying out and grabbing the intruder around the neck, while his left when to hold the hidden blade close to the person’s neck, but as Louis finally came to his senses that he did not have his hidden blade, and also that the person in his hands is nothing of a threat, but the boy he fell in love with.

  The boy looked at Louis with wide eyes, his breathing steady as he tried to remain absolutely still.  Louis coughed a little awkwardly and pulled his hands from Harry and groaned as he went to lie back down.

  “You were injured quite badly, but I managed to clean out your wounds and stitch over the stab in your leg.”  The boy announced and stood up, reaching for the small cup beside the cot.

  “Here, drink up, it’s warm goat milk.  The water around here is kind of gross, and I did not think you would like that.”  He offered and sat at the foot of the bed and smiled softly to Louis who in returned took the cup and sipped slowly at it.

  The two boys sat in silence after that, Louis’ mind running quick on its little gears as all he could feel is this overwhelming feeling of joy in his chest from the boy sitting beside him.  A stupid grin grew on Harry’s face as he thought of the boy, just _so_ close to him finally, and wishing he could just reach out and touch him, to feel what that milky skin might actually feel like; soft, and smooth to the touch?

  The boy sighed and turned to Louis, reaching out for the finished cup and smiling small.  “So, you’re an assassin?”  he asked, a small blush making its way across his face as he stood and collected a couple of water bowls and rags draped over the night stand (Louis guesses they were used for him and his injuries).

  Louis nodded.  “I am, joined the Order after my father died.” He announced and winced lightly as he attempted to adjust his positioning.

  “Careful, the wounds are going to take a little while to heal, especially the stab wound.  I do not know how well the stitches are going to hold, but I did my best – my sister is better at it, but she is off in Roma now.”  The boy said, busying himself, picking up random articles of clothes around the room as if he could not decide if he just wanted to sit and talk or flee.  It broke Louis’ heart.

  “I never caught your name.”

  “Harry, Harry Styles.” He answered and finally sat himself down once again at the foot of the bed and gave Louis a crooked smile.

  “I’m Louis Tomlinson.”

  From then, the two boys chatted easily, Harry’s smile growing with each passing minute, becoming much more comfortable with Louis around, even sat himself beside Louis on the cot, fiddling with his fingers in his lap.  Louis has never been so happy in his life, not even after taking revenge on the man who murdered his father; Harry genuinely made Louis feel as if his chest could explode with how much his heart was beating.  Louis absolutely loved it.

  Louis liked how easy it was to fall into conversation with Harry, and how comfortable they became.  Something just _clicked_ , and Louis has never felt like this with someone before.  And it was no long before Louis began to stare at Harry’s lips, making it very blatantly obvious too, hoping Harry would catch on, but the taller boy gave him a guilty expression.

  “I’m sorry Louis, but I’m engaged to be married in a couple weeks.” He announced and slowly rose from the bed and over to where Louis noticed for the first time where all his weapons and his cloak lay.

  “Do you love this person Harry?”  Louis asked as he watched Harry’s back, how tense it became at those simple words.

  “Yes.”

  “No you do not.”

  “And how would you know?”  Harry snapped, turning on his heels and giving Louis a pointed look.

  Louis grinned and licked at his lips, watching how Harry’s eyes flickered from Louis’ eyes and to his lips.  Louis is full of himself, that much is obvious.  So with Harry, he just _knows_ that the boy wants him, they always do.  And even if Harry does not realize it at this very moment, Louis just _knows_ that Harry will regret marrying this other person come later, but Louis will not be around anymore.

  “I don’t.”  Louis replied and looked down, scrunching his nose at the gruesome look of his stab wound.

  Harry simply sighed and began to gather the stuff on the dresser and brought it over to Louis, placing his clothes beside him and walking back over to retrieve the other weapons.

  “Run away with me.”

  Harry’s head snapped up and he nearly dropped the weapons back onto the table before he whirled around to face Louis. “What?”

  “I said run away with me Harry.  I can take you back with me to my uncle’s home in Monteriggioni.”  Louis wobbled to his feet, putting all the pressure on his good as he held onto the bed headboard – keeping his balance.

  “It’s not that easy Louis.”  Harry sighed running a hand down his face and shaking his head because goodness, Louis is positively frustrating.

  “Yes it is Harry.  You can gather a couple things and we can be on our way, you won’t have to marry that other person – I can give you a much better life.”

  “So I can be living at home with all the riches while you run around and murder people?”

  “That’s not fair Harry and you know it.”  Louis glared and he limped towards Harry, his hand fisting the fabric of his shirt and pulling him closer, their lips ghosting over one another’s.

  Harry’s eyes were trained on their barely touching lips, his breath fanning over Louis’ face, his whole body tingling in the anticipation.  “I’ll do it.”  Harry breathed before he pressed their lips together, his arms going to Louis’ waist and holding him close, and Louis’ chest positively exploded at that moment in finally feeling what those plump red lips of the boy he fell in love with a year ago, and all Louis could wait for is the rest of their lives together even if his job will make for him to leave countless times throughout the year – he always has Harry to go back to.


End file.
